garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinner Table
Dinner Table is the tenth episode of Garo: The Makai Flower Synopsis After a suggestion by Raiga, Gonza takes a vacation and decides to pay a visit to an old flame, a former Makai Priestess named Anna. Plot Summary Gonza is preparing breakfast for Mayuri and Raiga, when he notices that Mayuri is staring at a magic ink drawing of Makai Dragons swimming in an undersea landscape. Gonza says that it was a gift to Raiga's father from a famous Makai Priest who was a close friend. Mayuri smiles at the painting and Gonza seems happy that Mayuri is smiling, as it is rare for her to do so. A messenger of the Watchdogs appears and hands Raiga his orders. A Horror has fled into a pocket dimension and will emerge soon. The Watchdogs give Raiga the location of where it will be but the orders say they do not know when, meaning he must remain at that location until it emerges. Gonza brings out a long range scanning device to detect the Horror, Raiga says it will be a long mission and he might be gone for several days. He then asks Gonza to take a break while he's gone. Gonza is shocked by this, but before Raiga and Mayuri leave, Gonza hands them the sandwiches he made for breakfast so they won't be hungry. When he hands one to Mayuri and Raiga asks if it tastes good. She says she can't tell, as she is a Madou Tool and walks off. Later that day, Gonza is out in a plaza waiting for someone and soon meets up with an old friend and lover of his, Anna. The two then talk and catch up on what is going on in their lives. Meanwhile, Raiga has activated the scanner and he and Mayuri wait for the Horror to appear on a rooftop. While on their date, Anna and Gonza get a sketch portrait of themselves and then go shopping, Gonza stopping briefly to buy flowers. As they take a walk, Anna says that when he called she had to close her restaurant down just to see him. Gonza apologizes, but Anna says it's fine. She goes up a flight of stairs and reminisces that this is the place where they first met, as Gonza tries to catch up. Anna says that when they met, her hat was blown away by the wind and he chased after it and retrieved it for her. Gonza remembers it was a red hat with flowers. Feeling a bit invigorated by that memory, Gonza tries to run up the steps but trips and falls. A worried Anna rushes towards him and reminds him he is not as young as he used to be and he should be careful. Gonza says he has served with the Saezima family for three generations, but has no regrets. Anna says he is just being silly for saying that. Gonza asks her what she wants to do next, Anna says she is hungry and the two go to a restaurant. Gonza talks about Mayuri and how he wants to make her happy. Anna say he is treating her like his daughter. Gonza says that is his intention, but he feels he can't do anything to please her. He apologizes for dragging his petty problems into the conversation as they should be enjoying their date lunch. Anna says his concerns are not petty and offers to help him, dragging him out of the restaurant before the food arrives, the waitress then drags one arm and Anna the other as he has not paid the bill yet. Raiga is still waiting for the Horror to appear, wondering what Gonza is doing right now. Zaruba says he does not know, since Raiga has never asked Gonza to take a vacation before. Raiga finds Mayuri fast asleep from boredom. Zaruba is surprised the she can sleep, despite all the noise the scanner is making. Gonza arrives at Anna's restaurant, Kitchen Anna, and she says that he can use her kitchen. Gonza says this is not what he had in mind, as he wanted to relax with her today. She says for him not to complain and that the Saezima Family Secret Recipe Soup will please Mayuri and make her smile. Using the ingredients of her kitchen, Gonza prepares the soup, accidentally breaking some of Anna's dishes in the process. As night falls, Raiga gets a blip on the scanner and wakes Mayuri up. The Horror appears from out of the pocket dimension and uses a cloaking ability to hide from Raiga. Gonza is almost finished making the soup, he covers a sleeping Anna with a blanket, who wakes up. Mayuri detects the Horror, whom Raiga blocks from charging at him and chases it down. Mayuri says it is a Horror from the Slab but does not carry the Seed of Eyrith, meaning it is the fourth Seal Horror. The Horror splits itself into six duplicates and Raiga prepares to battle it. Meanwhile, Gonza makes the final preparations to the soup and then tastes it. He throws his spoon in the sink and says he does not know what to do. Anna wonders why, as the soup tastes great. He says it will be the same as all the other food he prepares for Mayuri and it is not good enough. He just wants to see Mayuri smile again and know what deliciousness is. Anna says he hasn't changed, as once he sets his mind on something, he sees it through to the end. Gonza gets an idea and asks Anna for a favor, to pull out her old Makai Brush. Back on the rooftop, Raiga fights the Horror and quickly defeats it as Garo. Mayri absorbing its slab fragment into her body to seal it. The two then head for home. The next day, back at the mansion, Gonza greets them home as they enter. Raiga asks how his vacation was, to which he tells his young master that it was great and thanks him for the time off. Gonza says dinner will be served shortly and that it will be outside in the courtyard. As Gonza prepares to serve the soup, he request that Mayuri close her eyes and not to open them until he says so. She does so and then opens them to find a Makai Dragon ink painting dancing on her bowl. Anna had used her magic to make another ink painting for Mayuri's bowl. Gonza thanked her for doing so, even though Watchdogs forbid retired Makai Priests from using magic after they choose to give up their profession and punish those who break that law. Anna says that as long as he keeps it a secret, she will be fine as they are friends. Gonza pleads her to try his soup, to which she does and she enjoys it, smiling as she eats it. Raiga says this is a soup that three generations of the Saezima family have enjoyed and Gonza replies that it has never been served to anyone but family. Mayuri smiles and laughs a bit as she enjoys the soup and the fact that both of them consider her part of their family. Gonza holds back his tears of joy as he has done what he set out to achieve, make Mayuri happy. He thanks Anna for helping him. Back at Kitchen Anna, while cleaning, Anna finds inside the container of her Makai Brush box flowers similar to the ones that were on her hat all those years ago, wrapped in a pink bow. She smiles and says that Gonza never changes, always showing off. As the credits roll, Gonza is teaching Mayuri how to cook. He tries to show her how to whisk eggs, but she beats them too slowly and roughly. Gonza tries to show her that she must be more gentle and whisk them faster, but Mayuri whisks them too fast and too rough. She gets frustrated, gives up and sulks. Gonza tries to get her to try again but she leers at him and he walks away. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Manga artist Masakazu Katsura makes a cameo appearance as a sketch artist in this episode. He is a close friend of Keita Amemiya and the creator and artist for manga and anime such as Video Girl Ai, Zetman and DNA2 as well as the character designer for Tiger and Bunny. '' Errors *''to be added References